Konoha Gakuen!
by Kath-Chan
Summary: Sasuke,é um mauricinho mimado que é forçado a se mudar para um colegio interno pelo pai,o que ele não sabia é que lá ia fazer amigos e se apaixonar,mas podiam havear amigos piores que eles?.:Fichas Abertas:.


-X-

**-X-**

**Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**O s futuros Occ dessa fic não me pertencem.**

**Créditos a Pices Luna por criar a magnífica Fic de Fichas.**

**E a Mari Sushi,por traze-las a área do Naruto.**

**-X-**

Oi gente!!

Resolvi apagar Gossip Girls e escrever uma fic colegial,ela é de comedia não sei se ta engraçada mas espero que gostem e participem!!XD

**Prólogo:**O Inferno Sobre a Terra.

Sasuke Uchiha,é um garoto ultra mega bilhonário,herdeiro das empresas Uchiha.

Ele era o garoto mais popular do colégio em que estudava no Japão,todas as meninas corriam atrás dele e Sasuke pouco se importava com isso,até que gostava.

Seu pai o força a se mudar para um colégio interno,e lá ele terá que aprender que para alguns a vida não foi fácil,e ainda por cima terá que se apaixonar.

O problema é Sasuke,nunca teve amigos,irá estudar no mesmo colégio que seu irmão mais velho e odiado Itachi,e o pior de tudo,terá que fazer amigos para se aproximar da pessoas que ama!

Mas será que um mauricinho mimado,conseguirá ser amigos de algumas pessoas que não tão nem aí para eles??

Sasuke ainda achava que conseguiria conquistar a timida Hinata Hyuuga.

Mas com um irmão mais velho,uma irmã mais nova e ainda por cima,uma reputação a zelar.

O problema é que ele não pode achar amigos piores que eles.

-X-

Espero que curtam a minha idéia!!XD

Vou precisar de uma ficha para a irmã do Sasuke e uma para os amigos,isso vai ficar uma comedia.

-X-

Ficha para a irmã de Sasuke:

**Nome:**

**Nacionalidade**(Tem que ser Japa ò.Ó)**:**

**Idade: **(14-18)

**Signo:**

**Altura e Peso:**

**Personalidade**

**Aparência: **(Detalhes por favor):

**Roupa: **(,Super mega ultra detalhado aqui):

**Seus defeitos??:**

**Suas qualidades??:**

**O que gosta??:**

**O que não gosta??:**

**Ano em que estuda: **(8ª,1º,2º,3º)

**Como veio parar na Konoha Gakuen??: **

**É aluno novo ou antigo??:**

**História:**

**Que clube está??: **(Atletismo,literatura,teatro,artes marciais,arte,música,culinária,jornalismo...)

**Matérias preferidas/tira notas boas??:**

**Matérias que mais odeia/tira notas ruins??:**

**Amigos??: **

**Inimigos??: **

**Par: **(Mais de três opções por favor...)

**O que acha do par??: **(Detalhes Ò.Ó)

**O que seu par acha do seu personagem??: **(quanto mais detalhes,melhor)

**Como o par te trata??:**( Detalhes Ò.Ó)

**Como você trata o par??:**( Detalhes Ò.Ó)

**Como se declaram??**

**Cena**: (Opcional)

**Frase mais falada pelo personagem??: **(O Santa Curiosidade ¬¬)

**Quer participar da banda do Sasuke??: **(Opcional, por que entrou na banda,e o que toca)

**Algo mais á acrescentar??:**

**Posso mudar algo na sua ficha??:**

-X-

Ficha para os Amigos:

**Nome:**

**Nacionalidade: **

**Idade: **

**Signo: **

**Altura e Peso:**

**Personalidade: **(Detalhes!)

**Aparência: **(Detalhes!)

**Roupa: **

**Seus defeitos??:**

**Suas qualidades??:**

**O que gosta??:**

**O que não gosta??:**

**Ano em que estuda: **(8ª,1º,2º e 3º)

**Como veio parar na Konoha Gakuen??: **

**É aluno novo ou antigo??:**

**História:** (Eu quero que sejam o mais detalhistas possíveis Aqui!n.n)

**Que clube está??: **(Atletismo,literatura,teatro,artes marciais,arte,música,culinária,jornalismo...)

**Matérias preferidas/tira notas boas??:**

**Matérias que mais odeia/tira notas ruins??:**

**Amigos??: **

**Inimigos??: **

**Par: **(Mais de três opções por favor...)

**O que acha do par??: **(Detalhes Ò.Ó)

**O que seu par acha do seu personagem??**: (Detalhes Ò.Ó)

**Como o par te trata??: **(Detalhes Ò.Ó)

**Como você trata o par??:** (Detalhes Ò.Ó)

**Como se declaram??**

**Cena**: (Opcional)

**Frase mais falada pelo personagem??: **(Santa Curiosidade ¬¬)

**Quer participar da banda do Sasuke??: **(Opcional,porque entrou na banda e o que toca)

**Algo mais á acrescentar??:**

**Posso mudar algo na sua ficha??:**

-X-

Não vão vir pedir nem Sasuke,que ele é da Hinata,nem o Itachi que é MEU!!Ò.Ó

Espero que gostem!!

Beijos!!


End file.
